Creature Like Me
by akane miyuki
Summary: Kenapa makhluk sepertiku, harus menjadi bagian dalam keluargamu? / SetoMary / Fluff / ENJOY! / RnR?


**Creature Like Me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Creature Like Me. © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Fluff, AU, Straight.**

**ENJOY!**

"Jangan! Jangan dekati aku!" gadis albino itu meringuk diujung ruangan didalam rumahnya.

**.**

Jauh di dalam hutan—hiduplah seorang monster, monster itu memiliki anak. Siapapun yang melihat mata monster itu akan menjadi batu.

Seperti itulah rumornya. Monster itu memang sangat cantik, parasnya sangat memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya dia dikutuk. Kata mereka seperti itu, setiap hari—selalu saja monster itu mendapatkan siksaan dari anak laki laki dari kota dekat rumah mereka, lemparan batu batu yang melukai tubuhnya sudah sangat sering dia terima. Tapi monster itu tidak membiarkan lemparan lemparan batu itu mengenai putrinya—keluarga satu satunya. Mary Kozakura.

"Ibu, kenapa mereka melempari batu kearah ibu?" tanya Mary dengan wajah polosnya, monster itu—Shion Kozakura tersenyum kecil, wajah cantik itu terlukai, batu itu mengenai kepalanya, sedikit darah mengalir dari dahi pucatnya itu.

"Mereka melempari ibu dengan batu karena ibu melakukan hal yang salah, nak.." Shion berjongkok dihadapan Mary, gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya. Matanya memang tidak berwarna terlalu merah—matanya berwarna merah jambu, tapi tetap saja dia juga dianggap monster oleh sebagian orang yang pernah melihatnya.

"Apakah kalau aku melakukan kesalahan—aku juga akan dilempari batu seperti ibu?" Shion menatap sendu, kemudian dirinya merengkuh anak gadisnya. Menangis dalam diam.

"Iya." Mary membelalakkan matanya, Shion mengelus pelan surai surai putih Mary, lalu dia bicara lagi.

"Maka dari itu, sayang—jangan berbuat hal yang dapat membuat mereka membencimu, mengerti maksud ibu kan?" Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mary lekat lekat, Mary melihat ibunya yang menangis, dirinya ikut menangis.

"Mengerti—hiks." Shion berdiri kemudian dirinya membungkuk sedikit.

"_Hora_—jangan menangis, cukup ibu saja yang menangis.." Shion menepuk nepuk kepala Mary, Mary mengusap airmatanya, mengangguk kecil.

**.**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, disinilah Mary Kozakura, dirinya sendirian tanpa bimbingan ibunya yang kini sudah meniggalkan dunia ini terlebih dahulu.

"Hah.. semua buku disini sudah kubaca.." Mary menatap langit biru dari dalam rumahnya, sekarang sudah jarang ada manusia lain yang datang ketempatnya dan merusuh—bahkan sudah tidak ada. Sejak kematian Shion, mereka kira Shion lah satu satunya monster yang ada disini, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada monster lain yang bertahan disini. Yaitu Mary Kozakura.

"Aku akan mengambil apel diluar.." Mary beranjak dari kursi kayunya dan segera mengambil kerudung putih bermotif bunga mawar dibawahnya, lalu dirinya membuka pintu rumah. Tidak lupa dengan keranjang yang ada di pelukannya.

Ketika dirinya hendak menapakkan kaki keluar rumah, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan, cepat cepatah Mary masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Dan kemudian dia mengintip lewat jendela rumahnya.

'_Anak laki laki?'_ batinnya, dilihatnya seorang anak laki laki yang sedang berjalan kearah rumahnya, laki laki itu memakai jaket berwarna putih.

'_Jangan kemari..'_ Mary bersembunyi kembali dibawah jendela. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, seakan akan berdoa dan meminta pertolongan. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, anak laki laki itu dengan rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi mengetuk pintu rumah Mary. Mary terkejut seketika.

"Halo? Ada orang didalam?" Mary takut saat ini, Mary semakin meringkuk, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Halo?" ketukan pintu sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi, Mary semakin meringkuk, ketika dirinya hendak berdiri dan bersembunyi ditempat lain, pintu sudah terlanjur terbuka oleh anak laki laki itu. Mary meringkuk kemudian diujung ruangan.

"Loh, ada seseorang ternyata.." anak laki laki itu mendekati Mary, Mary takut.

"Jangan! Jangan dekati aku!" gadis albino itu meringuk diujung ruangan didalam rumahnya. Anak laki laki itu terdiam sejenak ditempat,memandang gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu. Hati laki laki itu terpukau oleh kemanisan gadis ini. Tapi Mary menangis pelan, laki laki itu kemudian tersadar. Untuk pertama kalinya Mary merasakan ketakutan.

Laki laki itu mendekati Mary, kemudian laki laki itu melepas kerudung jaketnya dan melepaskan earphone yang sedaritadi menempel ditelinga nya. Kemudian memindahkan earphone itu ke telinga Mary. Mary terkejut, namun ketika dia mendengar suara alunan musik dari kabel kabel penghubung tersebut, dirinya merasa tenang.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah agak tenang?" tapi laki laki itu masih membuat dirinya heran. Mary memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau itu… siapa?" tanya Mary, laki laki itu menatap gadis itu. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku belum memperkanlkan diriku sendiri.." laki laki itu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Mary.

"Namaku Seto, Seto Kousuke.. salam kenal—"

"—Mary Kozakura.." sambung Mary dengan cepat, namun Mary masih tidak mau menjabat tangan Seto, Seto mengerti dan tersenyum kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya Mary merasakan ragu.

"Kulihat kau tinggal sendirian, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama keluarga kami?" tawar Seto pada Mary, Mary terdiam sejenak menanggapi ucapan Seto.

"Kenapa.." Mary kembali meringuk.

"Kenapa makhluk seperti aku harus ikut denganmu—aku ini monster, sebaiknya kau menjauhi aku." Mary kembali menangis. Seto berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengelus surai surai putih Mary.

"Karena kau sama seperti kita." Mary menatap Seto, kemudian bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama seperti kalian—kalian itu yang mana? Perasaan tidak ada orang lain selain kau disini." Seto tertawa kecil lalu menjelaskan.

"Yang aku maksud 'kita' itu aku dan keluargaku, sekarang mereka sedang berada di rumah. Iya—kau itu sama seperti kita," Mary menatap bingung.

"Ah, begini saja. Kau pernah merasa kalau dirimu itu tidak normal?" Mary mengangguk kecil.

"Hei, aku seorang monster. Aku memang tidak normal." Seto tertawa, Mary memiringkan kepalanya. Seto menjelaskan kembali apa maksudnya tadi.

"Begini, aku ini orang yang tidak normal. Keluargaku juga sama seperti aku dan kamu, sejak kecil, kami dikaruniai kekuatan mata yang tidak biasa.. akupun begitu. Dan kau juga sebenarnya juga dikaruniai kekuatan mata, sama seperti kami." Mary mengangguk kecil dan coba mengerti, kemudian dirinya mengingat ketika ibunya melindungi dirinya dari timpukan batu anak anak nakal dari kota, tatapan mata ibunya membuat anak anak itu menjadi batu.

"Tidak.." Mary semakin ketakutan.

"Pergi, kau akan menjadi batu kalau kau berada disini.." Seto tertawa kecil. Dirinya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sesenti pun dia masih setia menunggui Mary.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi batu, Mary. Kekuatan matamu berbeda dengan ibumu." Mary tersentak kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ibuku?" Seto menggapai tangan pucat Mary dan menggenggamnya erat. Mary merasakan kehangatan.

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena kekuatan mataku. Aku dapat membaca pikiran orang, Mary." Mary terdiam, dirinya masih tetap menolak ajakan Seto untuk tinggal bersama dengannya dan keluarganya.

"Mary, jadilah bagian dari keluarga kami.. kami akan melindungimu."Seto tersenyum ramah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mary merasakan kehangatan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa apa? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi dan mengkhianati kalian?" Seto tersenyum kembali, memeluk Mary yang tadinya takut.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Karenanya, jadilah keluarga kami." Untuk pertama kalinya, Mary merasakan senang.

"Kenapa makhluk seperti aku.. harus menjadi bagian dari keluargamu?" Seto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mary dengan tatapan lembut. Mary agak terkejut ketika Seto mulai menghapus airmata Mary dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Karena kau—special." Untuk pertama kalinya, Mary merasakan jatuh cinta.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Oke. Kok aneh begini sih. Kenapa lol gue bikin beginian, gak nyambung banget lol.**

**Sesungguhnya fic ini didedikasikan untuk sang requester—ah saya lupa namanya yang jelas dia pernah request secara RL sama saya :""")**

**Review?**

**(Yang pedes!)**


End file.
